thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Localization Folder:Swt Alerters Barks alrtraf2
From: Swt_Alerters_Barks_alrtraf2.int What's all the ruckus? What's going on here? Go on then, have a look. Give it a look. It was nothing. Did you say something? Not again with these damned lights. That was on, why'd it go out? What if they all go out? This is ridiculous. Who's playing with the lights. Is someone fiddling with the lights? Could it be a short? I never trusted these lights. The fire burnt out. How did that go out? Nevermind why, just get it lit. First the gloom, now the fires go out on their own. Did that light itself? I'd freeze to death before I'd get it lit. The candle was just snuffed. Who blew that candle out? Who cares about a lousy candle? I suppose nothing is made to last these days. Who lit the candle? It's better than resting in the dark. Could have sworn the lights were on. Why is the . . . ? The flames were just fanned. These candles really are a nightmare. I might have heard something. Who made that noise? Go see what it was. I heard it too, should one of us look? I didn't hear anything. I heard nothing from here. Is someone walking around? Am I hearing footsteps? No idea what that was. Could have been a rat. Oh, I hope not. I didn't hear anyone from here. You must be hearing things. Over there. Who was that? I think I saw someone. I saw something too . . . I think. I hope it's not a burglar. My eyes are aching. I can't see anything. I haven't seen a thing. You're tired. Who opened that? How was that door opened? That door just closed. How did that get closed? Why is this open now? Help. Somebody's here! Guards! Intruder! Someone help! Anyone! Where are the guards when we need them? What?! Here? Are you certain? I heard that! Guards! Help! A noise! Somebody's here! Who's that I hear? I'm not alone! Guards! I hear someone. Someone help! Someone's in the shadows! Guards! I saw someone. Help! Guards! Someone's been harmed! Guards! Why is there someone on the--? Guards! Oh, what happened to this poor . . . ? This bird was killed. Guards! We're being attacked! Guards! Please! No! Someone was just . . . ! Help me! The dog was murdered! A bird was killed! Guards! I'm being assaulted. The mutt is barking! Guards! The bird, someone's nearby. Help! This has been opened! Guards! Someone's been through here! Thief! What is happening?! Who's that. . .? What was that. . .? Guards! I feel threatened! Guards! Please. Help me! Oh no! Someone's really here! *scream* Guards! Help! No, no, no! Leave me be! I beg you, let me live. I don't have much, but it's yours. What's mine is yours. Just leave me be. I won't report you. I promise. Is it safe? Is he gone? My heart feels as though it will burst from my chest. He must have gone. It's quiet now. I feel like I'm being watched. Is this how it ends? I suppose it's better than the gloom. Don't fall to pieces now. Not now. Try not to scream, you can do this. If I leave him be, he'll leave me be, right? *Sneeze* *Sneeze* *Stretch* *Stretch* *humming* *humming* *whistling* *whistling* *clear throat* *clear throat* *cough* *cough* *sleep breathing* *sleep breathing* *sleep breathing* *sleep grumble emote* *sleep grumble emote* This is the coldest summer I can remember. "Poppy-milk's not cheap", well neither am I. I wish a blackhand would jump through 'my' window. If I was an Auldale lady, I wouldn't bend to get shit off my dress. Old gods, new gods, they never listen. If the fog could take the Watch back out with it... The only place we ever see each other is the gallows. Mother was right, The City looks best with your eyes closed. Madam probably bathes in Troy's tonic. We still have our lives and most of our teeth. The markets are deader than the graveyards. Shouldn't the Baron's future have been here by now? I'm starving. Weather's turning. It's cold out tonight. I'm freezing. My back's hurting bad. I'm not feeling all that well. It's getting late. Rats everywhere. I need to rest. Doesn't feel safe on the streets. What I'd give for coffee. I need a drink. This gloom is everywhere. I need to sleep. Hungry as a… What happened to the sloop-sellers. Wish there was a sloop stall nearby. So tired these days. . . Hope it's not the gloom. Smells terrible around here. My neck aches. This damned city. Something feels wrong. Tough times. You can smell the river from here. What's happened to this place? I'll be glad when this is all over. So hungry. It hurts. I'm getting sick, I know it. Wonder what they put in the sloop. I'd welcome some warm coffee. I think a tooth's coming loose. Same nightmares every night. What's next? Maybe I'll sleep tonight. Night's going on forever. Worn out. I should get more sleep. End up a ratshow if I'm not careful. Rork's teeth! Whatever is was, it was way over there. Forget it. Whatever it was is far off enough. It's nothing. Must have dreamed it. *pain emote* *pain emote* *strong pain emote* *strong pain emote* *gut impact emote* *suffocate emote* *regain breath emote* *panic emote* *panic recover emote* *hurt breathing emote* *strain emote* *sudden doom emote* *burning emote* *falling emote* *knocked out emote* *muffled knocked out emote* *death emote* *death emote* *headshot death emote* *throatshot death emote* Must have been nothing. Seems it wasn't anything. Nerves are making my crazy. It was nobody. Oh, what a relief it is. We are much too jumpy. Nothing after all? Good. They go out more often than they ought to. The Baron should work out these kinks already. These lights are unreliable. These fancy lights give me the willies. I hope it stays lit this time. Maybe the wood was too wet to catch. It's burning now. Nothing to worry about. A stray spark, maybe? Must have been a simple draft. Could have just burnt out. It blew out, that's all. Never really went out. Hear nothing now. Must have imagined it. Not a sound anymore. Hm. Quiet enough to hear a pin drop now. My eyes are tired. I'm seeing things. What am I doing? There's no one about. I hope I am not catching the gloom. It makes you see things. Wasn't closed properly, is all. Might have been pushed by a draft. Perhaps it's not hung proper. It just closed, that's all. I suppose it could have been open already. Everything's back as it was. Huh…? Wha…? Hey…? Eh...? Huh?! Wha?! Heh?! Hey!! Whoah!! Yah!! Gah!! Hwoah!! Wha? Hmh? Hello? Is anyone there? Come out. You're scaring me, whoever you are. This is no way to treat a lady, you know. Anyone here? Hello? If this is a lifter, steal from someone else. Category:Transcriptions